bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheAmazingCrafter/I might leave soon...
Hello, fellow users, TAC here! This is a blog about my condition in real life. It doesn’t sound exciting, but it’s important. Please read. I’ve made this kind of obvious, but I have been super busy lately. I have a couple of hours of free time right now, which I haven’t had in weeks, so I decided to make this blog post. I am getting busier and busier everyday, but I enjoy it. I love being busy and accomplishing so many things in my life. I don’t really want to leave the wiki, but at this point I don’t have much of a choice. I’m home less then two hours a day and I have to spend that time to do homework, projects, or spending time with friends. I’ve been quite happy right now with what I have accomplished lately. I am captain of the swim team, in 5 different clubs, part of video committee, cross country, Boy Scouts, all that good stuff. I am starting my huge and fast transition towards adulthood. I’ve only got 3 years left of my childhood, and I also need to do more stuff in this time like getting a job and saving for my college fund, prepare for college, (go BYU), etc. You may think that I get stressed out from all of this, but I don’t stress, in fact, ai love thinking about the future. I am trying to expand my vision of what I think the future will turn out. Big Nate Wiki Enough talking about my busy life, let’s talk about what will happen to the Big Nate Wiki. The wiki has already been in one of its best conditions it’s been in a LONG time. We have lots of active staff members, while in the past the average active staff members was 0-1. I just realized that I hold the record for most amount of staff members I have brought to the wiki, (hope this doesn’t come out like bragging, but I am trying to state a point), I want to say thank you to Neptune7Ninja2Comics, , , , , and for making a commitment to the wiki to the point where I felt like you earned a promotion. I especially want to thank all the other users who really helped me, especially, who helped me through at the beginning and got me motivated to join the wiki. My work here is done. I’ve accomplished so much here on the wiki, but I am not sure what else to do. Thankfully, we have 7 staff members ready to help grow the wiki even more with the ideas they can create on the wiki, and the next generation of users they will bring. Thank you so so much for your time you have brought to me. Thank you for this amazing experience. I will give Glory a promotion to bureaucrat and demote myself once I have completed everything I need to do, (if you understand how hard it is to demote a bureaucrat). ¡Sayonara! Once again, thank you! -TheAmazingCrafter Category:Blog posts